


it's alright if you don't want it

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO Yifan, Fairy Baekhyun, Fairy Junmyeon, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, fairies uwu, mention of fairy abuse (not yifan or any of the ships), shy junmyeon, slow burn k i n d a, starrysuhofest, this is fluffier than it sounds i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Sold like a luxury item, Junmyeon found his village to be destroyed by humans and everything that was left was him in the cage, ready to be auctioned off for an insane price. Fairies were valuable and so was he. Yifan had never been interested in any of that, found the borderline illegal culture to be despicable, but when he laid his eyes on the pretty little fairy, he could not help but save him from the shackles around his little limbs.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	it's alright if you don't want it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my entry for Starrysuhoficfest! It's a self prompt. Unfortunately, things got in the way and I was not able to finish this in time, but the mods were kind enough to let me post this as an ongoing fic and I hope I can finish this soon! I was planning on writing something like this forever now and I really wanted to do it for this fest because it feels more special!  
> Thank you so much to the mods that kept up with me and did their best in with this fest!! i can't tell you how grateful I am!

The shackles around his small limbs were heavy, tired eyes watching the rusty metal, wondering about the last time his wrists weren’t covered in it. Has it been a week already? Junmyeon hadn’t seen the sunlight in a while, so there was no way for him to tell. He had seen the round little plates humans called clock, but he did not know how to read them yet by the way the hands would move over the numbers, a lot of time must have passed.  
Junmyeon was scared, his wings stiff for a while now, for his instinct made it hard to move. He was sure they would hurt a lot next time he would move them. Not like there was any reason to, they had cramped him into a cage that was not even big enough to stand, so how should the small fairy even fly? 

His throat was dry and hurt, by now it almost felt like dust was collecting behind his tongue. The feeling unpleasant to say the least, the small figure pushed his hand over his eyes. He was laying down in the cage, it was barely big enough so he could curl himself into a lying position. He felt cold, no blanket to protect his sensitive skin. The warehouse he was put in was not temperature controlled in any way. It was like a big, dark box surrounding him. The little fairy was not familiar with housings like this. Was this where humans normally lived?  
He had heard stories about humans, about how they lived in big communities they called cities and how they had all these magical objects that would function on its own. 

Junmyeon had always been fascinated and scared at the same time when the older fairies had told stories about humans. Curiosity had always been following him, wondering how humans lived, but he had also been told stories about the cruelty that surrounded these creatures. He had heard about villages getting infiltrated, about them getting wiped out for humans to use their land. Junmyeon’s small village had always been a safe resort, as it was one of the more hidden ones, no one living there had ever encountered a human for no one was wandering around this area. If they did, they had never stumbled across their little, friendly village.  
That was up until a week ago. When suddenly, they came.

Junmyeon had to physically wince upon thinking back to the horror he had seen just days ago. They had come and destroyed everything. The flower beds he had worked on with the elderly just hours prior, the little cottages that housed all the families. Their main square where he would stroll around with his friends every Saturday to get all the supplies for the week. They had burned down everything. Junmyeon had tried to hide with some other villagers, but to no avail. Roughly pulling them out of the basement hid by reed, old wood and stones. 

The fairy would probably never forget the moment they had found them. He had seen these people, their dark clothed frames only lit up by the fire surrounding them. They had burned everything down.  
He had seen them kill the elderly, all of them. He had seen them not caring much about the children, just loading them onto those scary machines on wheels like they were simple items. Then it was his turn, a bag thrown over his head, lulling him into darkness as he was also put onto those machines, everyone huddled close together. Limbs tied, so they could not move. The small fairy had feared for his shoulder to pop out every moment for how uncomfortable his position was. Luckily, it did not happen.

But still, was it really luck midst the terror he had to witness? He was given no time to process all of this, process the death of his loved ones, he was simply separated from all the other fairies. They were thrown in cages once they reached their destination and that’s where he was at for the past week he assumed. Sometimes someone would come and shove some food and a little cup of water in the cage. Just enough so he would not collapse. But Junmyeon felt close, for the past two nights he had feared to never wake up if he was to fall asleep. Luckily, he did wake up, but he did worry for the next night to come.

However, today seemed to be a bit different as more humans entered the warehouse than usual. Usually it was a couple of guards and occasionally a couple of others to bring some food. Now there were a few more and they would walk around the aisles of cages. One by one, they checked the cages. 

There were some that they skipped and Junmyeon only realized a lot later that the reason they skipped them was because those were fairies that hadn’t survived. It was probably displeasing for those humans, but even a dead fairy could make them money. Their wings and blood alone were valuable goods that could be sold. Junmyeon had heard gruesome stories about human’s capturing fairies to eat them, their flesh was said to taste delicious. Would that be the fate of those fairies? Would that be his fate?

When they approached his cage, Junmyeon was too tired to exceed his movements over turning his head. But it was enough for them to confirm he was still breathing, thus fit to be brought to wherever they wanted him.  
His vision was blurry because his eyes did not possess enough strength to focus properly, so he could not make out how they looked. At this point he did not care.  
He winced when they threw a blanket over his cage, covering it whole and then he was moved. It was shaky and the small fairy had to claw onto the grid of the cage, tears escaping his eyes when the metal just so much as grazed his sensitive wings. It hurt so much the pain actually sent him into unconsciousness. 

Wu Yifan had not planned for this evening to take any particular turn. To be quite frank, he was not interested in taking part in today’s auctions at all. He was merely here to accompany his friend, Chanyeol, who had taken a liking to the little creations they called fairies, thus wanting to purchase one for himself. Yifan held no particular interest in those creatures, not because he could not afford one, but rather because he had never thought of himself as someone that needed to flaunt around his possessions like it was the common practice with those pitiful creations. They were beautiful accessories for the rich and powerful. Attractions to lure at at gatherings. Not much more. 

Sitting in this kind of makeshift Etablissement was kind of ironic. Right next to a warehouse, it did very little in concealing the dirty things that would happen here. What happened here was not exactly illegal, but he was sure a couple of laws were bent.  
There was a stage on which the goods were displayed one by one. Curtain after curtain was lifted, cages presented with some rather miserable looking things inside. It was not that those fairies weren’t pretty, in fact they were praised for their unreal beauty, but they looked rather pathetic imprisoned behind those bars, chains around their wrists and ankles, very obviously neglected. 

Yifan, though, was not the most compassionate person so he managed to overlook those pitiful beings. He was just a spectator after all.  
Chanyeol had chosen and won the bidding for a desirable blue-haired fairy fairly quickly, yet they had to remain seated until the end of the auction. So Yifan remained watching and, when one of the last curtains of today was pulled away, he held his breath. 

The little thing that caught his attention sitting in this cage was from such a seldom beauty it actually touched something inside of him. There was just something about the small creature, about those small hands holding tightly onto the poles of the cage. Eyes wide and visibly horrified as his cage was lit up by spotlights, blinding the little thing greatly. It was quite obvious that he did not even understand what was happening.

Pretty pastel pink hair, a pretty rare color among them if he had heard correctly, and fair skin. A pretty linen robe wrapped around the small body that was visibly shivering, torn on some parts and one strap sitting slipping off his shoulder, exposing more of the milky skin making the picture almost a bit scandalous. But this obviously was not the little creature’s concern, as he did nothing to stop the fabric from falling. There probably was not enough strength in the tiny frame to do so. The little wings sitting on top of the small body’s shoulder blades were iridescent, sparkling in every color of the rainbow. It looked obscenely out of place in the gloomy setting of this auction, the audience left in darkness, made so faces weren’t as easily recognizable. 

It was like a string was pulling at his heart, releasing a foreign feeling of desire that he had never experienced before. He did not know what he wanted to do with this winged little thing, had no idea what this would bring. All he knew was that sad and pain ridden eyes did not suit a fairy. 

Yifan’s arm raised itself on its own accord as he took in the delicate features of the fairy’s face, for they were so soft, small rosy lips and full cheeks, his eyes round and big albeit very tired.  
He did not even listen to the starting offer, not like it was any concern for him. Yifan faintly heard his friend, Chanyeol, chuckle beside him, muttering something about how he thought that he didn’t want to buy anything. 

The pink haired fairy would not be the most expensive sale of this day, although it could easily compete within the top three purchases. Yifan remained the sole winner at the end, it was a lot of money, especially if spent as recklessly as he had done it. But he did not care, for money had never been a concern in the first place. 

The cage was removed from the stage quickly and the auction went on. The last thing he would see for now was the innocent creature looking so scared and it was then that Yifan thought the human race to be despicable. He shoved the thought away for as long as he could, knowing very well that he himself remained as part of the system. His sole attendance at this event proof of that.

Junmyeon was scared. So scared. It was dark again, but his heart was still beating loudly upon thinking about what had just transpired a couple of moments ago. The grell lights, he couldn’t see anything. But he had heard voices, faintly so his senses were frozen, it has been a collective buzz that Junmyeon did not wish to hear, for his slightly pointed ears were blocked by a headache. But he did hear them talking about numbers. He knew the concept of trading and purchasing among humans was similar to theirs. Was this what had just happened… was there something sold? 

But… what exactly? What had he to do with this?

However, he was given no time to ponder on those thoughts, as two humans approached him again. Suddenly, his cage was opened and Junmyeon was pulled out by a large hand wrapping around his slender arm. The person would hold him as another one approached him with a very strange item in his hand. He pressed it against Junmyeon’s wrist and pulled some kind of trigger. A searing pain was shooting through the fairy’s veins. No chance was given for the small thing to check what had happened, for something was pushed over his head again, lulling everything in darkness.

The fairy was cold throughout the whole car ride but the good thing was that the carseat was way softer than the cage he had lived in for this long. They had shoved him onto the backseat, and after the initial shock of feeling the vehicle moving, he calmed down again because he was too tired to care at this point. So he just rested his body along the backseat, curling into himself and drifting in and out of sleep.  
His wings neatly curled against his back, it usually did not hurt to do it, but now he was experiencing great pain from being stuck in only one position for so long. He silently sniffled as the pain was disrupting his rest, the cloth around his head must already be soaked in tears, but he tried to remain as quiet as possible.  
Time was not something he was able to decipher anymore, so he did not know how long the ride was, but it did not matter, for exhaustion was a constant at this point.  
There was a faint voice that kept worrying in his head, even now that the fairy was too tired to actively do so, wondering where he would be brought. What had happened when all the lights were blinding him. He didn’t understand much.  
The sleep was not rewarding, but the movements of the car lulling him in up to the point where he did not notice the vehicle coming to a halt and it turned out to be a blessing, for he was not to be plagued with the anxious thoughts of where he was going and what was going to happen to him.  
He did not even notice the door opening and the night air greeting him. 

The sensation of strong arms around his body felt like a dream, for its comfort was so foreign it could not be reality. Head lolling into something hard and sturdy at the same time, he felt a calm heartbeat that lightened his sleep immensely. 

Yifan had felt the familiar pull at his heart upon watching the small figure crammed into the backseat of the car. However, he had shoved it away and leaned into the seat, carefully picking the fairy up while removing the hood that was pushed over the fairy’s head. He was not heavy at all and even smaller than he had expected. He knew fairies were slightly smaller and of a lighter built than humans but the weight in his arms barely bothered him. He leaned to close the door with his arm and then turned away. No words exchanged with the driver, as instructed, not like there was any need to.  
The body he touched was shivering, so he pushed him against his chest more, head lolling against him, almost so it was hidden, and went to enter his house, determined to warm the small thing up. There were a lot of things he would have to deal with when the fairy would stirr from his sleep, but with how he was sleeping, Yifan would have some time to figure things out. 

The fireplace in the living room seemed to be the best option to warm the pretty little creature up, so he gently placed him onto the red velvet couch. The piece of furniture a bit extravagant and only for decoration, as he himself usually liked to sit in his comfortable armchair right across it, but it was perfect to accommodate the lite fairy that was curling into himself. Yifan had to still for a bit, watching the fairy look so peaceful after all he must have known the past days was distress. 

His little robe ragged and barely a clothing item anymore, he could see his body covered in bruises and cuts, probably from when he was taken captive. The little open lines around his wrists worried him the most, he would have to get it cleaned up as soon as possible. But for now, the fairy deserved sleep. He reached for the blanket he kept for visitors and used the luxurious fibers to cover the small body up, watching as he would curl into himself more, pale face glimmering red as it mirrored the fire. 

The glistening fire seemed to be part of his dream for how his face occasionally stretched into that of fear. Yifan took a seat in the armchair right opposite of the couch, reaching for his whiskey tumbler as he took an occasional sip. Eyes drawn onto the small figure that seemed to embrace sleep so eagerly.

The light of the fire would reflect on his face and Yifan would find the fairy’s temple decorated in pretty flowers, almost as if they were embedded into his skin, dancing around his left eye and cheek and Yifan wondered what they were good for. Was it pretty decoration, an accessory in his home? They seemed to be withering, for even against the glistening of the fire, they were dull and grey, almost as if they were dying. Was this bad?

It was then that Yifan realized he knew nothing about this species, probably not the best requirement to acquire one. Such a foolish act for him to do, but Yifan knew he would manage. 

Junmyeon woke up in a strange place. Well, every place he had been brought to for the past week was strange if he was being honest. But this place at least was a comfortable kind of strange.  
Little body startled as he rose from his slumber, he strangely did not feel the discomfort he was used to by now. Instead of worries and pain, his shoulders were only weighed down by a thick, woolen blanket that gave him the warmth that his torn robe couldn’t provide him with anymore. 

Yet it did not further him away from being scared as soon as he realized that wherever he was now, it was still not his home, his beloved forest. So the anxiety came back quickly and the fairy looked around with quick, uneasy glances. The place seemed strangely warm, a stark contrast to the barren brick walls or the metal cages he had been held in the past week. The walls were colored, there were actual furniture pieces in the spacious place, the soft cushioned sofa he was laying on was proof of that. There was a warm sensation next to him, courtesy of the fireplace crackling. However, the inviting interior of the estate was still another cage for him, so it did not lower Junmyeon’s fear. His glances, more nervous now as he was becoming more conscious of his surroundings. He saw no other human, or fairy for that matter, he seemed to be alone. Lights dim, the curtains were closed so he could not tell what time it was now. Maybe it was nighttime already? 

Whatever it was that led the place to be empty, Junmyeon found himself on his feet immediately, ignoring the nausea and dizziness that accompanied him. Blanket still wrapped around his lite body, his legs moved before he even located the door. The air that hit his sensitive wings enough to make the small thing whimper in pain as he rushed to the entrance, the movement only reminding him of the pain he was still in.  
Tears already brimming in his eyes, blurring his vision almost entirely, so there was no way the little creature could notice the figure approaching. It was only when his body impacted with something hard.

He winced as he fell onto the ground, tears now streaming down his face because it hurt more than it should, his body still so sore despite sleeping on such a soft surface like the cushion of the couch. His ears ringed as things dropped next to him, clattering around him, leading him to close his eyes in pain, the sound ringing in his head. Surely, a headache would follow quickly.

Junmyeon opened his eyes slowly, the curtain of tears now lifted and his eyes widened quickly as he looked up at someone standing right before him. Someone very tall and broad, someone… human. A man to be precise, looking down at him. Junmyeon felt like crying again, he just wanted to leave! The small fairy scrambled onto his knees quickly, his wings hurting like hell as they started to move and he soon lost every connection to the ground. He had a small advantage after all, right? His view quickly changed and he noticed once again how tall this man was as he took off to take refuge in the air above them. 

However, large hands would soon be placed onto his hips, locking him in a position almost halfway up and Junmyeon whined, his heart pounding against his chest as the human stopped him from going further. Once again, the tears took over and he did not know if it was being captured like this, or if it was the pain his wings were in as they moved almost mechanically, like they weren’t working properly.

“L-let go!” He cried out, little fists pressed against his eyes to stop the tears, his wings desperately trying to fight against the human’s strength but it was fruitless. In the end, the human could pull him down easily until he was back on his feet again, a sensation Junmyeon did not want to experience. His hands remained secured right in front of his eyes, too scared of facing the man, he would surely hurt him every moment. 

“Be careful.”, was what he heard however and the small fairy stilled. The voice was deep and monotone, something so entirely different from what he knew in his home. Yet it did not seem to be displeased or even angry like he expected. Slowly, one hand would cease from Junmyeon’s skin, so he could look at the man. 

“You almost hit the ceiling.” The voice explained further and Junmyeon raised his glance. The man was… right. The wooden ceiling would greet his eyes and the fairy realized he would have easily hurt his head severely if the man had not stopped him. He silently cursed himself for being so careless, this was not the forest after all, not even the big warehouse. This was a human house, they were not meant to fly around in. 

Junmyeon had learned to say thank you when someone helps you, but the small fairy did not find any ounce of courage to say something and he felt very bad about it. A creature of the forest had to be polite, but he was just so scared. The man, however, did not seem to be offended by this, instead he would slowly lift his hands away from him, not without making sure the fairy would not try to fly away again. Quite honestly, Junmyeon would not be able to do it even if he wanted to. Suddenly drained again from fear and the use of his wings, that finally started to ache even more after all the tumult.

The tall human would now gesture back to the sofa.  
“Come sit on the sofa again and we will talk. I will just… clean this up real quick.” It was only now that Junmyeon noticed the teacup and the matching cutlery on the ground. His eyes widened, it must have fallen down when he crashed into the human. Junmyeon must be deeply frightened upon this realisation, for his eyes widened and he visibly stiffened. Was he in even more trouble now? 

Yifan ignored the rising fear and turned to pick up whatever was left of the teacup and went back to the kitchen, leaving Junmyeon to carefully make his way back to the sofa. There was not much he could do now, right? Thick blanket pushed tighter around his small frame, Junmyeon sat down, hoping the tremble in his hands and shoulders would not be visible. 

The trembling in his hands got eased once a mug got shoved between his hands, having the small fairy hold onto it for it not to drop. Junmyeon jumped slightly, conscious enough to not drop the mug and have it break again. However, the fairy did look up, confused. This was the first time someone had given him something that was not harsh words or rough touches, the first time a human had given him something. Yifan caught his gaze as he sat in front of him on a big armchair that matched the plush velvet of the sofa he was sitting on and had been spending the night on.

"Drink." He saw the lips moving before the words reached his ears. This voice, it was so deep. But again, it did not sound harsh or angry, such a contrast to what he had been hearing the past days. Junmyeon had heard enough mean things for a lifetime. The human and the fairy language shared a lot of similarities, so understanding them was quite easy, yet the fairy had wished for it to be not like that. He was not used to so many mean things, it was a foreign concept to his kind.

The man in front of him seemed to be ... not mean? At least that was what he assumed by the way he had acted so far.

Junmyeon had been deprived of kindness, so he was desperate for it, a fairy did never like malicious things, in fact, they needed kindness in their life, like they needed air to breathe. So Junmyeon brought the mug to his lips, a fruity smell invading his nostrils, heat blowing into his face. The tea tasted good, he noticed, it reminded him of the one he would drink sometimes in the evening in his village.

Yifan watched the fairy, contemplating with the mug in his hands and then taking a sip, eyes lighting up as he tasted it. He had read that fairies liked fruity things, so he figured the small creature would like it.

They stayed in silence for a bit, the human just watching him, the fairy drinking, warming himself from the inside. It was when Junmyeon leaned back slightly, the wings grazing the armrest, leading the small fairy to wince at the impact, the iridescent blades still hurting so much it had Junmyeon losing a couple of tears.

"They hurt." The tall man observed.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Junmyeon looked up in surprise at the question. Did this man... care? That sounded so strange in his mind. The fairy shook his head, looking into the mug and taking another sip of the hot brew. There was not much anyone, especially a human could do about it right now. The man nodded, silence overtaking again.

"My name is Wu Yifan, what is yours?" Yifan now asked, curious as to what to call the fairy.  
"J-jun... my name is... Junmyeon." He replied voice meek and Yifan nodded, indeed a beautiful name, fitting to a fairy.

Junmyeon was too tired of not knowing what was going on

"I.... have to stay here, right?" The fairy sounded oddly prepared and it surprised Yifan. The human nodded, staring down at the small frame. The fairy was indeed very beautiful. He did notice the flowers on his temple to not be as dark and grey anymore, they had slightly more color to it, although they were still very dull, even with the fireplace shining on it like a sunset.

Junmyeon had already expected something like this, he had enough time to think about this in the cold, sad cage he had been held in. He figured that he would not be killed, he would have to belong to someone, at least those were the stories he had heard getting told by the elders. Mainly to scare the children to not wander off too far so they would not come across any human, but it seemed as if it was true after all. The fairy looked at the tall man warily, he had a stoic face but he did not seem malicious as he watched him, not like his looks were anything to go by. He had acquired him after all, a fairy that was captured against his will. So what meant the way he looked? 

The small winged man balled his fist and sighed, he knew there was not much of a choice. He was not as powerful, he did not know many strong spells and for sure had no idea how to use violence or defend himself against the most scary creatures in this world. Humans were dangerous, there had been many gruesome tales about them spread among the fairies so Junmyeon did not hope for a lot except to maybe survive.

_______________________________________

Junmyeon expected many things. He expected pain, violence, having to do things he did not wish to do. Living under Yifan's eye every minute of the day, the man expecting Junmyeon to be close to him, touching him and doing things that Junmyeon was not ready to do.  
However, what he did not expect was for Yifan to leave him alone.

It was strange, the small fairy thought, they did not really talk or interacted in any way. Yifan had made sure he knew his way around the big mansion, gave him clothing to wear that would accommodate his wings. He even showed him his room, an extremely big room with a walk in wardrobe, an extremely big bed, a desk and some weird electronic items he was afraid to occupy himself with.

It was a long process. After a while of being very, very afraid and mostly spending his day hidden away on the big bed in his room, curled between sheets, he would slowly come out of his shell. Would slowly accept that this was his new home and that, after days of Yifan not approaching him except making sure food was delivered towards his room, Junmyeon would search for courage. He was a fairy after all, curious by nature, so for the first days of his adventure, the small fairy would cautiously inspect the house. It was more than a house, almost like a castle! Many rooms he was afraid to go into. 

Junmyeon had lived in the forest, between woods and grass all his life so those new surroundings were something he was not used to. Everything looked so imposing and futuristic, out of another world. It must have been so much work to built this, he thought, as Junmyeon made his way tip toeing around the floor his room was located.  
Always wary in case someone else was there. 

However, there never was. Junmyeon was left to explore the estate, wander around the corridors, peeking over corners warily. He had to say he really liked the interior. The walls were mostly wide with wooden paneling and white furniture. Everything looked clean, yet it did not look empty. It did feel lonely with no one around him. It were the moments Junmyeon realized this, that he actually got sad, sometimes even return to his room to curl between the thick sheets of his bed. The small fairy would have tears running over his eyes whenever he thought about all the friends he lost and how his life in the forest had been disrupted so suddenly. 

He would whimper and sob until there was a headache forming in his head and his cheeks were puffy. It was then, when Junmyeon wished for someone to comfort him. Maybe even for large, human hands to envelope him, just anything, but all he had was the solace of the sheets he would wrap around his body tightly, not knowing of the human that would listen to his whimpers as he stood on the other side of the door. Wondering when humanity had become so cruel.

These moments were the hardest, something that would ruin the little fairy's day easily. But oftentimes, it was not like that, or he was able to swallow down the lump forming in his throat and carry on with his exploring. At first it was only the floor he was living at, which was the second one. He would wander around, peek through doors and kneel down to let his hands wander over the plushy, decorative carpets, enjoying how they felt between his fingertips. They reminded him of moss and furrs he slept on in his past. Loved how soft they were. He kind of wished to have one of his own, but the little creature was way too scared to do something about it.  
For the first week, he would keep it like this, explore the second floor, sometimes stare out of the large window right at the back of the corridor that had a window still to sit on. It gave the perfect view to so much green and nature, he would later learn that it was the estate's garden. Designed and cared for so beautifully, that Junmyeon would be so excited, pressing his face against the cold glass, making him shudder. Every fiber of his body wanted so desperately to go outside, but still, the little thing could barely go a couple of steps out of his room, the thought of going downstairs was horrific. Too much fear, he would need more time. Junmyeon did not know that the window could be easily opened, for glass was not something that existed in the fairy world in the first place, thus for him it was just an invisible wall he could not cross.

Eventually, the desire to see the garden would grow bigger, especially when the days got sunnier, the flowers starting to bloom so beautifully and bright, it made Junmyeon long for it even more. Small digits would absently caress the flowers on his face, that would only barely brighten, they looked like all color had been drained from them, so it made Junmyeon sad.

A fairy had a strong connection to nature, leaving him yearning. And soon, the yearning inside his heart would grow stronger, something that overpowered his fear, and one day, he would finally make his first step down the stairs. Right after sitting inside of them for hours, curled into a little ball as he looked down. 

The house was always quiet, lest for a couple of moments he would hear footsteps or Yifan's voice and it had the fairy scrambling to run into his room in mere seconds, for, like a little bunny, it would scare him deeply. Little heart pounding against his chest, trying to stay quiet as he pressed against his door, waiting for more movement. It would take a while for him to come out again until he was sure there would no one be waiting for him.

But this time, he was full of courage, his little feet touching the wooden staircase as he crouched down a bit, hoping no one could see him. His little, pointed ears moving around warily, wings ready to take him up again at any given moment.  
Once he was down, he got onto his knees, crouching and sitting onto the last staircase to gather his breath and calm down his heartbeat.

Junmyeon did not exactly know what it was, he did fear his surroundings, yet it was not as horrific as he had expected it to be, for the week he had spent here already made him familiar with the general interior and the scents surrounding it. The fact that no one had bothered or barged into his room had done its part as well. At this point, he was curious.

What is my purpose? He wondered as he looked around, he was greeted with a light open space. Once peeking over the corners, Junmyeon located a spacious cooking area, or at least that was what he assumed this was. He was about to inspect the strange place some more, but what caught his attention immediately was the big window front next to a huge dining table, making everything look so bright and lively.  
The little fairy's eyes got wide, especially when he saw that one of the windows was opened, like a door and he was about to just bolt through there, yet, like a bunny once again, he suddenly got more careful. Small hands coming down onto the wooden flooring that matched the staircases. After much contemplating, he finally left the staircase that had given him the comfort of shielding him from view and slowly made his way towards the sunny green he had been longing for.  
Crawling, like a kitten, entranced by the green heaven.

It was a sight all to amusing to Yifan, that had the best view towards this adorable spectacle, as the little fairy probably had been too consumed by the excitement the garden brought, to notice the man sitting on the spacious sofa on the other side of the large indoor space he had crossed.

He made his way over to the strange glass walls firmly, now getting on his feet but still with small, cautious steps. The tiles cold under his small hands but they got gradually warmer as he stepped more into the area that was lit up by the sun, blessed with the dainty light of the afternoon sun. 

Once the sun fell onto his face, warming up his skin in an instant, he sighed in relief.

It must have been an eternity, Junmyeon thought. The sun shining on his face, he could not remember the last time he had felt its warmth on his face. The golden rays so beautiful, contrasting against the green complexion of the garden. Junmyeon did not know the concept of a garden, for his home had always been a forest, so it was easy to see this place as some form of home. A little smile poured onto his lips, probably the first for such a long time and it felt foreign at first as his knees, still bruised from being held captive inside a metal cage, brushed over the soft grass. 

The place was well kept, bushes and flowers planted neatly, such a new thing to Junmyeon. He knew about planting the food they would need in order in the forest, they had small beets to grow fruits and vegetables, but he had never seen that thing done to flowers, small trees and even regular grass. It still felt so good, to be finally connected with nature like this after only being able to gaze out of the window, longing to feel the grass between his fingertips.

He slowly raised into a standing position, the big t-shirt dangling around his small frame, his shorts not even visible. He had found many clothes in his closet, but he liked this oversized t-shirt the most, for they would be the easiest on his body still being a bit strained and little wings pressed against his back. It was not uncomfortable for a fairy to do this, making their iridescent wings disappear like this, it was a learned instinct that they sometimes used to protect themselves, for the shining translucent blades could gather attention from dangerous animals or... humans.

Junmyeon would move slowly as he looked around, not noticing the glass front of the house giving a perfect view to the fairy from inside, like a cinematic masterpiece. Still shy and somewhat timid he'd walk around in tiny steps, visiting the pretty bushes and flowers. He yelped happily as he took in the pretty scents. So fresh and familiar, it instantly filled him with warmth and some kind of security he had lacked for the past two weeks.

The grass was soft under his bare feet and it felt oddly safe and … home. This time, Junmyeon was not spending any time on mourning over what he had lost and instead enjoyed what was presented to him right now. The rich colors, the fresh air, the blue sky. He closed his eyes and took one deep breath, little limbs stretched out as he felt a small, harmless wave of air flattering his body. When he opened his eyes again, a small smile was placed on his lips instantly as a little butterfly came his way, it’s yellow wings moving strongly. Flying around in little circles as it approached the little fairy, who would, instinctively, move his wings too, almost like a silent way of communicating with the little winged creature. Moving them and feeling the wind moving with it was such a liberating feeling, for he could not remember the last time he did it. It felt so good, he had almost forgotten just how good. He still didn’t feel too comfortable using his wings to actually fly, somehow scared it was something forbidden. He had thought about it when he had looked down the window, he probably could easily fly over the gated premises, but he didn’t know what was out there and where he was exactly, so it was not smart. 

Still, it felt heavenly to just let them move on his back, imitating the butterfly that had taken a liking to the fairy with the bubblegum pink hair, twirling around him. It made Junmyeon giggle and move around, almost as if to play with him and the fairy gladly did that. Bathing in the sun as he ran around, still wary and not moving too far away, the loose fabric around his tiny frame playfully moving around him.  
It felt free, almost as if he was back in his forest, he had so much space here. 

Only when he made a turn and would be face to face with the large mansion staring back at him, did he remember where he was. However, there was no time for him to get anxious or even sad again, for when he was faced with the large glass front that let him look inside, a blush immediately creeped onto his face. Junmyeon clutched the hem of his shirt, little shorts now peeking out as he was faced with Yifan watching him from the kitchen. A mug placed in his hand as he was standing right at the enormous kitchen island. A little smile on his face as Junmyeon got fidgety, a nod from the tall man quickly suggesting that the fairy had done nothing wrong, something that immediately soothed the storm of fear that was about to hit the little creature. But he was still flustered knowing Yifan had seen him like this, running around like a child that has seen a butterfly for the first time. 

The little citrus butterfly would now take a seat at his hand and Junmyeon got momentarily distracted, moving his wrist up to stare at the yellow little thing. When he was looking up again, cheeks still flushed, Yifan was still standing right at his kitchen area, but this time he busied himself with some food, not watching the fairy anymore.

He looked very casual in the simple jeans and shorts, a lot less intimidating than with the suit he had last seen him. The little fairy crooked his head, not even noticing the butterfly taking off to leave his arm, flying back into the security of the bushes. Junmyeon had expected many things coming here, knowing he can’t really leave. There had been many thoughts about getting hurt, his owner doing things he didn’t like. But Yifan looked so… peaceful. 

Junmyeon spent a while watching the man from the glass wall that was dividing them, sitting in the grass, cross legged as little ladybugs and ants would greet him, almost like an old friend. But all the fairy could look at was his newly supposed owner. The fairy could feel the flowers on his temple tingling and with the mission of entering the garden fulfilled, feeling its grass under his feet and the wind against his shirt, he had found a new interest.


End file.
